Project Summary NIMH Strategic Objective 4 states that the ?chronic disability ... of Serious Mental Illnesses (SMI)...demands a rapid response.? Approximately 4.1% of the adult US population meets the criteria for SMI, a mental disorder associated with significant functional impairment. Even when effective, pharmacologic and psychological treatments often leave individuals with SMI with residual symptoms, impairment, and at risk for re- hospitalization and suicide. The month following hospitalization is a particularly risky time; thus, augmentation treatments that can speed up improvement during brief hospital stays, as well as provide a bridge to outpatient care are urgently needed. Thus, we propose to develop an augmentation to psychiatric hospital care (called ?I- Change?) that can be continued at home following discharge. I-Change targets interpretation bias, the tendency to resolve ambiguous situations negatively. Interpretation bias is a well-established cognitive vulnerability for psychopathology and is associated with poor emotion regulation, rumination, symptom severity, and suicidal ideation. For example, in our psychiatric hospital sample, interpretation bias upon admission accounted for 28% of the variance in treatment response, and predicted suicidal ideation at discharge, controlling for ideation at admission. Although some existing treatments target this mechanism, most notably Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT), they require individuals to be able to recognize their automatic interpretations and use complex techniques to reappraise them. Individuals with SMI who are experiencing symptoms acute enough to require hospitalization are often treatment refractory and may experience particular difficulty applying these techniques. It is therefore critical to more efficiently and effectively engage this target. Over the past 14 years, the PI has developed and validated a training task that utilizes repetition and feedback to reinforce a healthier interpretive style. The computer-delivered version of the task was acceptable to an SMI population and led to better treatment response than a placebo task in patients who exhibited interpretation bias at baseline. We seek to develop this task into a personalized smart-phone delivered intervention. We will harness smart-phone technology to enhance skill acquisition and generalization by improving user engagement and prompting patients to complete a session at set times to ensure adequate dosage and spacing of sessions. We will conduct an open trial (n = 16) and RCT (n = 64) to confirm target engagement (improvement in interpretation bias), evaluate the feasibility and acceptability of delivering I- Change during and following discharge from a partial hospital, and examine clinical outcomes (global improvement, functioning) related to changes in interpretation. We expect that I-Change will shift interpretation bias, be acceptable to patients with SMI, and lead to greater global improvement compared to a Symptom Tracking control. Results will support a fully-powered R01 effectiveness trial.